Illuminated
by MoonForTheLonely
Summary: Through what light eyes and dark eyes see, two beings both completely different but part of the same whole. Their lives illuminated by one thing and one thing only, eachother. Two-shot.
1. What light eyes see

The thing I love more than anything in this world is the thing most people are afraid of.

Almost everyone around me is afraid of it, afraid of _her_,

The feeling she can give them is the feeling of wanting to disappear off the face of the Earth, to wish you were never born, to wish that you never existed.

But not me,

She looks at me like I am the only person that matters,

She tells me that if I were never born or never existed the world would be a lifeless place, like the Earth without the sun.

She speaks to me in words I can't understand, telling me beautiful things that don't exist in English.

Then after telling me she would make love to me like nothing else mattered, not our problems, not our fears.

It would just be us and our love.

Person after person have asked me why,

Why her?

What do you see in her?

How stupid are you? to love someone like that?

To the first question my answer is always the same, although nobody understands it,

She is the night sky, _my_ night sky.

Usually at this point they give me a strange look, like I said something in a different language to then cut me off with the next question, but in my head I always continue with my answer.

To most the night is a dark place, when the sun disappears and we are left in the darkness, a time where we sleep so we do not have to endure it, or what it contains.

But to me, the night is beautiful, because I know no matter how dark it gets all I would have to do is look up at the sky , knowing that the bright lights will always be there watching me, guiding me home.

Just like she watches me, protects me,

No matter how bad she gets, no matter how mean she can be,

All I see are her bright lights.

The way she makes sure no one hurts me, not emotionally, not physically.

The way she only shows me her soft side, how much she really cares.

But when I look at her I don't need to be guided home,

Because she is home.

When asked about what I see in her, I do not answer.

What I see in her can't be seen by other people,

It is like they are blind to the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

I feel like everyone else has their eyes downcast while I stare up at the beauty of the night sky.

When realizing that silence is my answer, the third question is asked,

but before anything else is said there is the night, standing between me and the words that could hurt me.

And there she is in front of me, her back towards me, her long dark hair flowing from her scalp to rest in perfect waves on her shoulder.

I can tell by the dark sound of her voice that she is making them feel that horrible way,

making them with that they never existed.

The voice that whispers nothing but love in my ears,

protecting me, shielding me,

using a tone that has never been directed my way.

She turns my way, her beautiful dark smoldering eyes locking with mine.

"Lets go home Britt." Her soft velvet voice purrs in my ear,

the smooth skin of her fingers interlocking with my own, a prefect fit.

But there is nowhere to go,

Because with her, I am home.


	2. What dark eyes see

I am going to Hell.

In the darkness which I often call my life there is only one thing that gives me hope,

_Her._

She is the sun that comes up after a long sleepless nights,

the awakening of each and every nightmare I have ever dreamt,

the only one who I show my inner self to.

this gorgeous angel that walks the Earth and is called a human,

a piece of filth on the side of the road would be counted as extremely lucky if she were to walk past just once.

But I, have something of hers that I am thankful for everyday,

something that I will protect from harm in any shape of form with my dying breath.

Her heart.

So fragile, so loving, so delicate that I am often left wondering _"Why me?"_

_"Why am I going to Hell for loving someone so amazing, so beautiful?"_

So what else can I do other than to make her feel like she is the most beautiful person inside and out to ever exist in this world?

In my world.

If I am truly going to Hell, I'm going to make sure I make the most of my time with her,

because she belongs in Heaven. Where she came from.

There are people in this world who wish to hurt her,

tease her for the way she looks at the world,

for the way she thinks,

for the things she says.

If I so much as see the word about to roll of their tongue to spit it at her,

I make them wish they were dead,

find all their flaws in a split second and spiting my thoughts out at them,

making them shrink back,

running away with their tail between their legs, afraid to face me.

I wander the halls looking for the golden hair, the long legs that could go for miles and miles,

the bright blue eyes that shine like crystals in the sun.

I turn a corner.

_How stupid are you? to love someone like that?_

I step between them, as if to shield her,

not turning looking at her face, worried that I might be to late to save her from the word.

Blood pumps through my veins faster the red growing my cheeks like the anger in my chest,

my hatred and rage for the person standing in front of me growing, although I have never seen them before.

Just another nobody,

just another person to threaten,

just another person who called her_ that_.

Words roll off my tongue in the direction of the nobody in front of me,

they shrink back, afraid,

an apology is stammered out as they back away from me, my volume increasing, my words mixed with ones they don't understand until they are out of sight.

I turn to her,

my dark eyes locking onto her light ones and for a minute I cant help but marvel at the person before me.

I lean in to whisper in her ear, my voice gentle.

I link my hand in hers, our fingers fitting perfectly together as if the spaces between my fingers were made for her.

I take her away to hold her, the other parts of our bodies fitting just as perfectly as our hands,

and I'm in Heaven.


End file.
